The present invention generally relates to desk chairs and more specifically, to desk chairs designed to enable users of computers, typewriters, etc. to perform stretching and strengthening exercises that prevent the occurrence of repetitive stress injuries.
With the office environment becoming dominated by computers, typewriters, etc., today""s office worker is facing everyday tasks that involve sedentary postures coupled with repetitive motions such as keying. Consequently, office workers can experience a repetitive stress injury that decreases their productivity and possibly forces them to give up their careers. In response to the rising occurrence of repetitive stress injuries, the office furniture industry has made advancements in office ergonomics. However, such advancements have failed to properly integrate physical movements into office furniture that can eliminate the occurrence of repetitive stress injuries. What is therefore needed is some type of office furniture that effectively and conveniently integrates physical movements into the daily routine of office workers to prevent repetitive stress injuries.
The present invention overcomes the aforementioned drawbacks associated with current office furniture. Various aspects of the present invention are novel, non-obvious, and provide various advantages. While the actual nature of the present invention described in detail herein can only be determined with reference to the claims appended hereto, certain features which are characteristic of the present invention disclosed herein can be described briefly.
In accordance with a first aspect of the present invention, a desk chair for the prevention of repetitive stress injuries comprises a sitting component having a side surface, and a headrest component coupled to the sitting component. The headrest component is rotational about an axis that intersects a plane bounded by a portion of the side surface of the sitting component.
In accordance with a second aspect of the present invention, a desk chair for the prevention of repetitive stress injuries comprises a sitting component having a side surface, and an armrest component coupled to the sitting component. The armrest component is rotational about an axis that intersects a plane bounded by a portion of the side surface of the sitting component.
It is an object of the present invention to effectively and conveniently integrate stretching and strengthening exercises for all of the major muscles in the upper body of a person into a desk chair. This and other advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following description of the preferred embodiment.